Rise of the kamen rider redsteel the black sheep
by theneo
Summary: what happens if the Kamen riders knew of one that was different one that kills humans that are corrupted but also lived through a cave in? this is the story of the Alexander Hope aka Redsteel who is in search for his Cousin Cinder fall and he is going to do the one way he can by getting info and waiting for the day to come to see her again but they my not be on the same sides.
1. Chapter 1prologue

Prologue Red steel the black sheep

Rider Alexander hope

**Here is my first Kamen rider x or RWBY Fanfic the oc will not but god like he will be learning new ways to get strong with help and he will be his bike will like Yang's bike but more armored but light Weight and modified to go over 300 mph but the story will follow the RWBY story line with a wild cards thrown in and the oc will be paired with Blake why I think she is attractive that and she will help feel like what he is doing is the right thing to do also the intro song erased to show that the other riders act like they hate what is being done but in truth they are glad that some ones is taking down humans that are hell bent on taking over the world also he will be Glynda goodwitchs step son but he the semblance of use dimension curtains but they are different as in they are tied in to one world unlike decade also he will get upgrades from three other rider which are Fouzer, double, and OOO he will have all the items from the but copes with the same powers but for Double he will have Eternal until further update he will have a hidden secret like Blake but she will have one or two more also he will not say Hinshen the belt is always out but the buckle can come off with the letters RS on both sides the red one is normal the black is powered up it is upside-down and flipped as in SR but when put normally in is still RS Blake will have her own but it will be known as Black Blade also he will NOT have a rider kick but his finisher will be known as final round and can be enhanced but other powers and other rider powers and I will try to add other rider enemies in the mix along with other riders now than on with the show.**

"I was never here." Normal talk

"_I should show some mercy" thinking_

"**Final round." Ability/ other rider powers/ guns or sword**

It was a nice and peaceful afternoon over in Atlas as a meeting was completed with the pmc bounty hunter company known as headhunters as mission was sent to a extremely well armored teen who is 17 and he graduated signal early the armor looked more heavy weight then light as in it is chest armor looks like it can take a take shot, the stomach the same, the legs covered well with the feet armored military boots, the arms are less protected the helmet looks more high tech as in one of a kind with internet, HUD, shield bar, radar, clock, comm system for both personal and business use weapons name display the visor is rust brown, and power tank counter which is maxed out at 13 on his back are chained weapons that are a wide variety crossing each other forming an x with the word sealed on them and the waist is armored. As the general /headmaster of Heaven looked at the Armored teen he and saw beside him along vest coat with a high collier cover that can cover the lower half and a rust brown hat that looked like a cowboy hat that is extended with a red belt the inside of the coat is also red. As they looked at each other the headmaster started to wonder if he can get any good results from just one manor rather teen. "Can you really clear out an enter building of terrorist?" He asked alexander feeling like he made a bad pick. "Yes sir I can but rest assured that by the time I leave it will be like I was never around." He said looking at him. "I will hold you up for on your word and also why do you sound like you are not sure if you are doing the right thing?" the headmaster asked which caused him to see a weird looking curtain to show up out of nowhere and found the teen walking to it and when he turned around he said one thing. "I keep asking myself that and the answer is am I saving the people from corruption or am I corrupted." He said walking through the dimension curtain that he opened to the roof of the job within the shadows.

With the heaven headmaster

"The kid sees the problem but he doubts himself he should find someone that can help him out." He said just in time to see the soldier come in. "Yes soldier what you want?" he asked him. "Sir is all right to send a kid his age to get this job done?" He asked "I wanted to say no but the director of the head hunters told me that he can fill in the gaps that a whole unit can't." with that said the room was silent.

With the masked teen

As he got out of the dimensional curtain he found the roof top filled will les guards then he though. 'This is going to be easy but just to be safe time for stealth kills from the shadows'

(Play the music from Batman Arkham stealth)

As Alexander started to sneak up on two guards who started talking about god and why are they left here on remnant as he got to them he pulled out two combat knifes and threw them at the guards he dropped dead. 'Ok then that was deep but first thing first clear the building then get home before my mom kills me for taking my sweet time.' He shudder the last time he did that she had him clean the house for two months. After he finished his thought and hid the body's he went in to the stair well and went down two floors when every he reached the next floor he scanned it to make sure no one is on the floor and when he did the same thing happened stealth kills and from time to time guards got their head put in to a wall. As he got to the first floor he pulled out smart pistol and aimed at the leader who started to panic. "What the fuck is going on is?!" he yelled trying to get an answer from the rest of his men beside the three dead one with the last head in a computer. As he turned around he found a gun at his head after that nothing.

(End music)

As he left the site he sent a message saying that it is done as he went through the dimension curtain and head home upset mother as in Glynda goodwitch.

**Hope you liked the Fanfic I will try my best to update it as much as I can I only own the oc and till next time bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2 robbing gone wrong

Chapter 1 robbing gone wrong

**Here is the next Chapter As if you read The chaos hunter the oc Surge has a pet fox named Kyuubi Alexander will have a pet white tiger named tex also a female also I will start a Rosario+ Vampire Fanfic using the same oc but he will be half Homunculus half Human he will be fighting alchemist and fully fledge homunculus and it will be tied in with the Knights contract with the main charters as the parents and the final boss is the aunt not evil but good the one that she controlled will be the main villain and like be for it will be same thing but no prologue now then let's begin.**

"I was never here." Normal talk

_'I should show some mercy'thinking_

**"Final round." Ability/ other rider powers/ guns or sword**

Here is no one left to trust, erase a lie, one that I can see!

(There is left this enormous burn, for there's left to remain)

I am walking through, watching what's left)

Shows a 4 year old alexander in mount Gillian seeing the after math of a massive grim attack with a bleeding wound on his arm and back with red steel belt in hand.

Hold me close, this is what I see, emptiness in me

This is how I feel, This is what is real

I can't move back, (What is left in your life)

I can't replace (what is pain in your eyes)\"

13 years latter a 17 year old Alexander is seen looking at a picture of himself 13 years ago three days before it happened smile with a girl with elegant black her and amber eyes a few year older then him he is found in his house with his stepmom Glynda feel sorry for what he has seen.

I crawl my way through every day,

erase your lie (always there for me)

(Give me the thought to pass this behavior; I am walking through fire...)

(Standing alone, I'll burn out these thoughts)

He is now seen staring down a group of terrorist with his belt on and then slides in the buckle his armor and coat come out of thin air that looks rust brown with two guns in hand behind him are the other riders with their backs turned to him a few look back hoping that he will be given help and the chance to give him some upgrades back in front shows dia shocker.

Walk me through, this is what I see, emptiness in me

This is how I feel, this is what is real

I can't move back, (What is left in your life?)

I can't replace (What is pain in, pain in this life)

(Pain in this life)

Shift to alexander at beacon as a support to Team rwby with him in the dorm room being to only guy their Blake telling him that he is not the only one alone and he is not anymore with his pet tiger beside him

This is all that is left for me

Hold me close, this is what I see, emptiness in me

This is how I feel, This is what is real

I can't move back, (What is left in your life)

I can't replace (what is pain in your eyes)

Show team RWBY And Alexander sounded by grim Blake wearing Black blade and Alexander in his red steel but in high noon which looks like it has taken a beating with other powered up states active from Cosmic from Fouzer to Supa from OOO and Extreme from Double and his now unchained weapons in hand in wrist blade mode as he and Team Rwby run at the grim just as they dodge and attack from ball of dark energy from above them.

This is what I see, emptiness in me

This is how I feel, this is what is real

I can't move back, (What is left in your life)

I can't replace (what is pain in your eyes)

Show the till RWBY with Red steel showing is the names seem the fade in

As Alexander started to walk home from hanging out with Yang at her house. As he walked he found it hard to believe that tomorrow he will be going to beacon with his pet white tiger Tex and hoped that his injury does not act up on him and forces him to be paralyzed. _'I should stop by Dust till dawn and see what they have in store. 'h_e thought to himself as he entered he greeted the old man who gave him a warm smile as Alexander walked to the back he found someone he thought who should be at home right now. As he walk over to Ruby when she went to get another weapon magazine she saw he child hood friend's hand and she saw listening to her music and by the sound of it as he read a magazine. As he was about to get ready leave he heard the door open he turned around just in time to be held at gunpoint by a thug he should be thinking twice. "Give all your money." The thug asked and did the same thing to Ruby but he got punched so hard that he went flying which gave Alexander the opening he need to send a punch to the thug that held him at gun in the gut and then sent flying by a kick to the balls. "Man can you guys do anything right" Asked a man in white with a red tie , bowler hat and cane white smoking when out of nowhere the third thug went sailing past him breaking the window. As he looked out Ruby started to stand up with Crescent Rose unfolding into Scythe mode and right beside her Alexander step out of his dimensional curtain with his buckle in hand as he went to put it on Roman eyes went wide as he saw that he picked the wrong place to rob. "Well I am fucked men kill them." He yelled as the men he hired got up when four of the went off to get rid of them. The two that went at Alexander got hit a war hammer braking their arms and furcated a rib or two. Ruby spin kick two of them using her weapon to do so the rest of the remaining thugs fire at the two Alexander just took the shots and fired back hit some in the keen while Ruby flipped one of them a crushed him with Crescent Rose. "Every single one of you was worth every penny true well red iron man till next time bye." Roman said as he fire a round from his cane at the two as the round hit the ground Ruby fired a round and the recoil sent her up in the air Alexander took the blast but the shield went down to half after smoke settled Ruby spotted Roman trying to escape and asked if she can go after him. AS she went to stop him she found him waiting within a bullhead. "This is the end of the line red." Roman said as he threw a red dust at Ruby as it hit the ground he fired at it but right be for it hit a great sword came at of nowhere and stuck to the ground shielding ruby from the blast. When the smoke cleared Ruby saw a huntress with a business look blonde hair that is shoulder long tied into a bun a cap with purple trimming and a tiara on it and right beside her is her stepson looking at the bullhead. "Ruby after this me and you are going to have a chat on what you did." Glynda said for both of them. "Shit we got a headhunter and a hunters here." Roman said to pilot. As she went to the back and Roman took over a woman with a red sleeveless dress went to the back with heels on and anklets hat have a black look to them the dress did not show any cleavage like glynda's did which is not a lot but the eyes though made Red steels eyes widen for they are the same as his and it brought back a memory from his past before it happened. As the woman got ready to strike she made the part of the roof where red steel and ruby are standing to blowup Glynda saved ruby for she knew ruby might not live so red steel to the blasts which to out 4 and a half energy tanks only having 9 left. As Ruby got back up she started firing at the woman only for her to block the round with her hand like to last time But she started to use two since red steel started to use his pistol as this kept up Glynda used to ruble as a weapon and attack the bullhead as that went on the woman decade to end this a destroyed to rubble and used the same thing once more but this time the two got away. "I can explain." Ruby said as she ended up at the police department with a light above her head looking at Glynda and red steel how may or may not be on the phone with her uncle Qrow. As a man in a green business attire came in with a cane in hand and a plate of cookies his hair is sliver and he is wearing glasses. As he set to plate down he looked at red steel for a moment and smiled knowing that he has somewhat change from the first time they meet when he was young. "Ruby rose you have grey eyes." The man said to her as she kept on eating the plate of cookies when out of nowhere the one in here hand vanished and she looked at Alexander how is out of his armor eating the cookie. "Yes" Ruby said to him as she still ate the cookies whole. "Mind telling me on how you learned to do this?" He asked showing the footage of the fight from when Alexander in red steel armor and her fought the thugs while she used her weapon. "From signal academy." Ruby said shyly. "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapon known to mankind." He asked only to get a confused look from her. "What are the other ones and only one taught me on how to and now I am well you know." She said to him while make karate noses. "well to answer that you have already seen one the red steel armor the other two is Black blade and white Knuckles they share the name end of the empires and I only know one other person a dust old crow." He said to her which she looked at her friend who somehow got a cappino now. "His my uncle." She said after swallowing the cookies in her mouth. I want to join beacon so I can be with my sister and be a huntress. "She said to the man. Ruby do you know who I am?" the man asked her. "You are Professor Ozpin headmaster of beacon." She said to the now named Ozpin. "You want to join my school?" He asked. "More than anything." She said as Ozpin looked at Glynda and she scoffed at him and then at Alexander how is trying not to look worried for Ruby. " Ok then welcome to Beacon." He said to her "And Alex you can take Tex with you to beacon till you graduate." He said at him. "Ok and good thing I am use to that nick name." He said as he left the room though his dimensional curtain with one set up for ruby.

**Hop you like the chapter and the reason the armor has that nick name is it is like the decade armor but it is more like a anti decade like kivala but more stronger the origin is unknown and the true purpose is a mystery that will show up in the future but note that the base is half as powerful the true power is unknown so the oc, Blake and Yang yes Yang well have the white knuckles armor and pretty much Black Blade is hybrid weapon based with triggers white Knuckles is hybrid gauntlet based they well help Alexander out also hope you like the Easter egg from RVB I do not own Kamen riders and RWBY right belong to the owners I only own the oc Alexander Hope Please fave, fellow if you like it and review but no flames If you have a oc either Kamen rider or Rwby please tell me and if you like I will put your oc in this also to my Friend pyrofox4 is it ok to use your oc foxy aka Ember? Till next time bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 welcome to Beacon

Chapter 2 Welcome to Beacon

**Here is the next chapter and also the updates will be slow cause of the weather that and I have no internet at my house until spring or I can use my cellphone which is slow please be patient now then on with the show.**

"I was never here" Speaking

'_I should show mercy' thought_

"**Final Round" Powers, other rider powers, Guns**

Here is no one left to trust, erase a lie, one that I can see!

(There is left this enormous burn, for there's left to remain)

I am walking through, watching what's left)

Shows a 4 year alexander in mount Gillian seeing the after math of a massive grim attack after the cave in with a bleeding wound on his arm and back with red steel belt in hand.

Hold me close, this is what I see, emptiness in me

This is how I feel, This is what is real

I can't move back, (What is left in your life)

I can't replace (what is pain in your eyes)\"

13 years latter a 17 year old Alexander is seen looking at a picture of himself 13 years ago three days before it happened smile with a girl with elegant black her and amber eyes a few year older then him he is found in his house with his stepmom Glynda feel sorry for what he has seen.

I crawl my way through every day,

erase your lie (always there for me)

(Give me the thought to pass this behavior; I am walking through fire...)

(Standing alone, I'll burn out these thoughts)

He is now seen staring down a group of terrorist with his belt on and then slides in the buckle his armor and coat come out of thin air that looks rust brown with two guns in hand behind him are the other riders with their backs turned to him a few look back hoping that he will be given help and the chance to give him some upgrades back in front shows dia shocker.

Walk me through, this is what I see, emptiness in me

This is how I feel, this is what is real

I can't move back, (What is left in your life?)

I can't replace (What is pain in, pain in this life)

(Pain in this life)

Shift to alexander at beacon as a support to Team rwby with him in the dorm room being to only guy their Blake telling him that he is not the only one alone and he is not anymore with his pet tiger beside him

This is all that is left for me

Hold me close, this is what I see, emptiness in me

This is how I feel, This is what is real

I can't move back, (What is left in your life)

I can't replace (what is pain in your eyes)

Show team RWBY And Alexander sounded by grim Blake wearing Black blade and Alexander in his red steel but in high noon which looks like it has taken a beating with other powered up states active from Cosmic from Fouzer to Supa from OOO and Extreme from Double and his now unchained weapons in hand in wrist blade mode as he and Team Rwby run at the grim just as they dodge and attack from ball of dark energy from above them.

This is what I see, emptiness in me

This is how I feel, this is what is real

I can't move back, (What is left in your life)

I can't replace (what is pain in your eyes)

Show the till RWBY with Red steel showing is the names seem the fade in

The next day on the air ship to beacon

As Alexander stood staring at vale in his normal clothing which is a leather brown long coat the looks like his red steel armor coat in a way with brown jeans that look torn black leather fingerless gloves, and oak brown boots his logo was that of a fired gun with smoke coming out and a sword both of which are over lapped. Right beside him is Tex his pet snow tiger who is tamed sitting right beside him when she looked at him she saw him deep in thought which she nudged his hand with her face to get him out of it." Oh sorry girl it is just that on the way here the girl that bumped into me got me thinking." The tigress gave a knowing growl at that as she and Alexander remember the person how ran into them.

Two hours earlier

As Alexander and Tex started walking to the airship a black bluer knocked Alexander over this caused Tex to look at him. Right in front of Alexander was the most beautiful he has ever seen her hair is raven black and reaches her waist line a bit under by the looks of it, a good amount of purple eye liner, amber eyes which brought back a sad memory but he did not show his sadness, a big black bow on the middle of her head, her clothing is a vest that has an extended tips and a shirt that is cut mid riff the vest is connected to long mid-thigh socks white shorts, the socks seem to fade from black to purple as they black heel boots the logo is a Belladonna flower by the looks of it and a duffle bag for some reason. "Sorry about that. She said to him as he got up. "it is alright I was a bit distracted here let me help you up. As she was helped up she saw one of the three ends of the empire belt on Alexander which caused her eyes to widen and after that she left.

Present time

As he got out of memory lane he found yang looking straight at his face. "Yang please do not do that?" He asked her somewhat scared and her outfit is a tan vest coat with mid riff cut over a tank top with a logo of a burning heart long blonde hair ,short with a asymmetrical skirt two different length socks, brown boots black fingerless gloves , and Ember Celica in bracelet form. With Ruby right beside her petting Tex. Sorry there you sort of zoned out on me." She said to him "I was just thinking about what will happen when my injury acts up again you know." He said which Yang nodded in understanding. "So Ruby are you excited?" Yang asked her step sister. Yes and Alex thanks for saving me from my uncle." Ruby said to him as they looked out Yang listened in to the news. "Wow you let people live that is new Alex but the keen really why not the nuts." Yang said to him as she was surprised that he let some people live." She said to him. "I was have a good day so I let them live." He said trying to save himself from saying that he is trying to they finished listening to his mom's introduction to Beacon on the airship the started to get out after it landed. As they got out Ruby went into her cihbi mode "Oh my god that girl has a retractable staff and the boy has a capsulable sword. "She pointed out only to be stopped by Yang. Ruby are you already tired of your own weapon ." Yang asked. "No it is just that our weapons are like a part of your soul and you get to meet new people." Ruby said huge her weapon. "Crescent Rose is like overkill Ruby." Alexander said to her." So do you remember you have red steel one of the most destructive weapons on remnant." Ruby said back which got Yang of guard. "What your armor is destructive? " Yang asked wide eyed." Yeah but only in the wrong hands." Alexander said after that Yang went with her friend leaving a dizzy Ruby and a coughing tigress and Alexander when out of nowhere Ruby crashed into a cart full of dust after that a big expulsion went off. "You dunce look at what you did." Said a girl when Alexander looked at the girl he found her wear nothing but pale blue a pale blue coat white red on the inside, a white strapless dress with a black cloth cover the cleavage window a pale blue skirt that is wide with white one the inside white high heels, white socks whit a rapier weapon the guard being more shaped like a snow flake from where the blade meets the guard out ward the inside is a dust revolver for different effects and then meets up with the handle. Just to be clear it is your fault Weiss schnee for unloading in the middle of the path instead of in your assigned locker till you get a dorm room. "Alexander said to the now named Weiss." Who are you?" She asked a bit mad at him." I am Alexander hope-good witch but you may know me better as Red steel." He said to her as she looked red from embarrassment from going off on him on of the most respected headhunter right in front of and she guessed the one in red might be a friend of his. "Sorry about that it is just that me being the heiress of the schnee dust company is really stressful and you are right I should have waited." As she said that she saw a snow tiger right beside and she thought the pet looked really good to have around. "Is that a snow tiger?" She asked him. "Yes and her name is tex and little red here is Ruby and see you later." He said to Weiss who waved back.

At the auditorium

As the three got to the auditorium they found Yang waiting for them. "Hey guys over here." She shouted at them as they got to her she saw the tiger looking a bit out of color "What happened?" She asked "Oh let me tell you a funny story Yang after you left Ruby got dizzy and crashed over a few briefcases full of bust which some of the dust that got out blew up in her face along with mine and Tex and she gets yelled at all thanks to you." He said with a smile. "Yeah I guess it is my fault." Yang said sadly. As they listened to the introduction speech to the point it ended. "You!" Weiss yelled out as she spotted Ruby again making her jump into Yang's arms and Tex somehow jumped into alexander's arms which caused him to fall over and crush his lungs. "Yang put on my grave stone 'I was never here' and Ruby take care of Tex." Alexander said weakly and nearly out of breath which caused Yang to sweat drop. "Tex get off of him." She said which was done and he got back up. "I live" He yelled out making yang face palm and Ruby to laugh. "Alex that is not funny." Yang said "She right it is hilarious." Ruby said which caused Weiss to hand her a pamphlet on Dust care. "Read this and do not talk to me." She said and walked off.

At night in the ballroom

As every first year started getting ready to sleep Yang nightwear is a yellow beater with a red burning heart and short shorts that are black. "So Ruby what are you doing?" Yang asked her step sister who is wear a black beater with a heart on it with an eye cover with Grimm like eyes by the looks of it, and sweat pants that have mini hearts. "Writing a letter to my friends back at signal and if you remember I could not bring them with me." She said writing on a piece of paper. "Hey now I am heart. " Alexander said walking to them and his pajamas is a camouflage look both pants and short sleeve shirt both meant for the winter cameo and right beside Yang is Tex sleeping already. "What about Jaune he semi like a good friend?" Alexander said "Alex he is like a friend on pending a Weiss is a negative friend." Ruby said to him. "So what you made one enemy it does not mean it is the end of the world." Alexander said. That is right why not talking to that girl over there. Yang said pointing to the one that bumped into Alexander early in the morning. "Not her." Both Ruby and Alexander said confusing Yang as they walked to the girl wear a hikomno that is black with purple trimming reading a book with a candle lite "Hey there." Ruby said to the girl who had a bored look. Hey and you are the girl that blew up." She said yeah that is her abut not her fault and the name is Alexander hope-goodwitch." Alexander said. "That is a nice name and mine is Blake Belladonna." The now named Blake said to him. "High Blake my name is Yang and this is my stepsister Ruby. "Yang said loudly getting Weiss over to where they are at. Can you guys keep it down there are some people trying to sleep." She said just as loud. "She is right we should head back to bed." Ruby said after that Yang and Ruby started to fight. Stop you two and head to bed. Alexander said as he fell asleep using Tex as a pillow.

**Here hope you liked it and as you know I do not own and chrarters just to oc so please fav and follow and leave a review and till next time Bye Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 Emerald forest

Chapter 3 the Emerald forest

**Here is the next chapter hope you like I will try my best to have a interesting interaction between Weiss, Ruby and Alexander like Weiss laughing at the nick name ok then now that is out of the way on with the story.**

"I was never here" Normal speak

"_I should show mercy.' Thought._

"**Final Round" powers, other rider powers, guns and swords**

Here is no one left to trust, erase a lie, one that I can see!

(There is left this enormous burn, for there's left to remain)

I am walking through, watching what's left)

Shows a 4 year alexander in mount Gillian seeing the after math of a massive grim attack after the cave in with a bleeding wound on his arm and back with red steel belt in hand.

Hold me close, this is what I see, emptiness in me

This is how I feel, This is what is real

I can't move back, (What is left in your life)

I can't replace (what is pain in your eyes)\"

13 years latter a 17 year old Alexander is seen looking at a picture of himself 13 years ago three days before it happened smile with a girl with elegant black her and amber eyes a few year older then him he is found in his house with his stepmom Glynda feel sorry for what he has seen.

I crawl my way through every day,

erase your lie (always there for me)

(Give me the thought to pass this behavior; I am walking through fire...)

(Standing alone, I'll burn out these thoughts)

He is now seen staring down a group of terrorist with his belt on and then slides in the buckle his armor and coat come out of thin air that looks rust brown with two guns in hand behind him are the other riders with their backs turned to him a few look back hoping that he will be given help and the chance to give him some upgrades back in front shows dia shocker.

Walk me through, this is what I see, emptiness in me

This is how I feel, this is what is real

I can't move back, (What is left in your life?)

I can't replace (What is pain in, pain in this life)

(Pain in this life)

Shift to alexander at beacon as a support to Team rwby with him in the dorm room being to only guy their Blake telling him that he is not the only one alone and he is not anymore with his pet tiger beside him

This is all that is left for me

Hold me close, this is what I see, emptiness in me

This is how I feel, This is what is real

I can't move back, (What is left in your life)

I can't replace (what is pain in your eyes)

Show team RWBY And Alexander sounded by grim Blake wearing Black blade and Alexander in his red steel but in high noon which looks like it has taken a beating with other powered up states active from Cosmic from Fouzer to Supa from OOO and Extreme from Double and his now unchained weapons in hand in wrist blade mode as he and Team Rwby run at the grim just as they dodge and attack from ball of dark energy from above them.

This is what I see, emptiness in me

This is how I feel, this is what is real

I can't move back, (What is left in your life)

I can't replace (what is pain in your eyes)

Show the till RWBY with Red steel showing is the names seem the fade in

The next day at beacon

As everyone woke up to a very cheery voice sing about pancakes to a boy with black hair and a pink strike tip. "Man I feel sorry for him." Alexander said walking by to the locker room so he can change in peace and so no one can see his scares which look irregular the one on his arm goes from his Shoulder to his wrist and the back looks like a big burnt in hole from the shoulder blades to the waist. As he finished he put on his belt and pocketed his bulk when Yang and Ruby came in. "Hey Rub Yang." He said to the two sisters who are getting ready right beside him. "Hey Alex." They both said to him. "Ruby why are o\you so chirper now then yesterday?" Yang asked. "Well it is because I get to let my baby do the talking and none of the whole get out of your shell thing." Ruby said cocking the rifle portion of Crescent Rose. "Ruby this is not about you and you know it and you need friends to help you grow up." Alexander said to her. "I do not need friends to help me grow up I drink milk." Ruby said back get Alexander a yang to sweat drop at what was said. "Well guys I better take Tex to my mom see you at the cliffs.' He said when he was somewhat far he found Blake looking a bit lost in the hallways. "Hey Blake do you need help?" He asked her with Tex right beside him. "Yes Alexander I got lost trying to find the way to the cliff." She said to him and then looked at the tiger beside him. "Why do you have a tiger following you alexander?" She asked him. "The tiger is my pet her name is Tex and please call me 'Alex' it is a lot easier to say it the saying Alexander." He said to her as they walked to the cliffs they both saw a rabbit faunas being bullied by Cardin Winchester which caused the three to get made that Blakes bow bent down a bit and so did Tex who started to growl." Hey Cardin leave her alone!" Alexander shouted at him just as his mom came and saw what was going on. "Or what you weapon less freak that has no real living parents." He said back which was a bad move seen he saw Alexander's arm flinch as he tightened his fist. "Mr. Winchester go to the headmasters' office right now or did you forget what happened last year when you said that you said!" Glynda said trying to stop a fight which will last for a second." Y-y-yes mama." Cardin said remembering that event and ran like a mad man is right behind him. "Alex let out on the grim okay and can you and take Velvet to her team and tell them what happened." She said seeing him clamming down. "Ok mom." He said to her and went to Velvet who is rubbing her ear to soothe the pain. "Hey Velvet my name is Alexander Hope but you can call me Alex." He said to her "And my name is Blake the tiger here belongs to him and her name is Tex." Blake said when Velvet gave them both a stink eye." Why are you giving us the stink eye for I do not hate faunas I just think they should be treated with respect just like the dead should to and my their souls rest in peace." Alexander said the last part to himself. "Same here" Blake said which helped out. "Sorry it is just that I have been picked on because of my ears." Velvet said to them. "IT is alright I guess you heard my mom so let's take you to your team" Alexander said to her. "Yeah they are at the cafeteria waiting for me." She said as they walked their Velvet remembered see Cardin run for his life and did not know why he said what he said to him and from what Glynda said he remembered and ran. "Hey Alex I am not trying to be noisy but what did Cardin say to that got you so mad." Velvet asked him which Blake was planning to do." Do you remember hearing about what happened in quadrant five southeast of here?" He asked her" Yeah a massive grim attack wiped out nearly every Person in Mount Gillian and they only found one survivor who was wounded." She said back then it hit here at the same time it hit Blake. "No wait you are that survivor." Blake said to him. "Yes I am but over the next few days I heard of some else who lived too my Cousin she is a few years older than me. " He said to them as 'I feel so sorry for him having to see that an d he must have been 4 years old when it happened to see all that but he might not be telling us the rest he must have some sort of wound on him or two along with how he came across the belt and buckle.' Blake though. As they got to the cafeteria Velvet saw her team as they walked up to them Alexander noticed something about the team the one with red hair looks blind, the Japanese looking one might be mute, the girl by the looks of it is tough and will fight dirty if needed wearing sunglasses looking at them as if they did something wrong but Velvet saved them both from having to explain. "NO wait they did not pick on me it was Cardin Winchester but he stopped and ran off when he realized on what he said to Alexander hope which made him run for his life also prof Goodwitch told them to bring me here just in case." Velvet said which got her team to relax. "Sorry it is just that Velvet here being a faunas we try to make sure no one picks on her." The black haired girl said. "It is alright but me and Blake have to head to the cliffs for the initiation and fast also what are yalls name." Alexander said to them "My name is Coco, the red head is Fox, the light tanned on is Yatsuhashi and nice to meet you guys." Coco said as they walked away but when she turned around she saw Alexander's semblance and was stunned to see it just appear like a curtain from a stage fall down and the two just walked through it.

At the cliffs above the emerald forest.

As the two got out of the curtain with Blake being a bit dizzy when she got out saw that they are going to be launched. "Why can thing never be simple." Alexander said which Blake understood as they both took their places as everyone got ready and listened to what they have to do as surge waited to be launched he activated red steel just as his mom told him to be safe. He mouthed back "I will" just in time as he was flung and in midair high took of his coat and hat and then shouted out one word **"Scythe" and** out of thin air one came to him and him used it the hook on to a tree branch to land on the ground he shouted out a gun name **"Machine gun" **and fired down to land without hurting him elf and killed some bewolves at the same time. "Well that was easy." He said and ran off to the north just in time to find Weiss surrounded by bewolves so he went in duel wielding two gun **"Smart pistols." ** As Weiss went to strike at one of the she heard gun fire and then saw Ruby come out of nowhere and nearly got herself killed which made her unleash a stream of fire. "Shit **Assault rifle Ice rounds." **Alexander said just in time to stop the fire from spreading while killing off the rest of the grim. "Ruby!" Alexander yelled out making her jump as they walked away from where they are. "Y-y-yes Alex." She said scared hoping that he did not see her do something stupid that nearly got her killed again. "Next time think I had to stop a fire which you and Weiss nearly started and Weiss next time be alert to your surroundings your style of fighting with your rapier is only meant for one on one." He said which Weiss understood why he said that and also she did forget to do that and all so heard worry in red steels voice." Sorry I was just in to zone because I wanted to prove to Weiss that I got in her with skill not luck." She said looking down forgetting about his past. "It is alright but please do not do anything that reckless ever again." He said as he and Weiss walked off Ruby let some anger out and cut down a tree which was a bad move.

Somewhere in the Emerald forest

As yang kept on walking and looking for Ruby she heard something in the nearly by bushes. "Ruby is that you?" Yang said but saw red eyes and then a grim jumped at her as she got close and it is a ursa with a second one showing up right beside it. "Hey there you two you would not have happened to see a little girl with silver eyes and a red hood now would you?" She asked but one of them attacked her which made her back flip but the ursa cut off a piece of her hair which is a very bad move. "You did not have to be so-." She said but stopped as she saw a piece of her lovely hair fall down right in front of her "You Monsters!" Yang yelled out while activating her aura as she beat the ever-living shit out of said ursa and sent it flying with a powerful punch and looked at the other one." You want a piece of me. " Yang said but saw the ursa drop dead in front of her as Blake showed herself and smiled. "Well looks look me and you are partners. Yang said as they walked off to an opening that leads them to the ruins. As they got closer they found chess pieces Blake looked at the ones that are still there for one that she might like. "Hey Blake how about this cute little horse?" Yang asked picking up gold knight piece "Sure why not." Blake said smiling then looked up but Yang heard a girly scream." Oh no it sound like there is a girl in trouble." Yang said but saw Blake looking up but something scared the shit of Yang as she saw what landed she saw Alexander aka Red steel stand right in front of her then she took him to the ruins to wait out the pain by leaning on a wall. As she finished and looked up she saw Ruby falling down with her hands and arms moving like crazy.

**Hope you like it I used the smart pistol from Titian fall and as you read he and use more than one gun and use bullets that act like dust and also after the badge and the burden I will start adding the upgrades and other rider enemies into the mix as you know I own nothing but the OC and the two other rider belts so please fav, follow and review and NO FLAMES till next time bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 plays and pieces

Chapter 4 Players and pieces

**Here is the next chapter I hope you like it also I will try to get all the names for the medals from ooo's, switch's form Fouzer, and memory's from double and I will go in more depth of Alexander's past like it does in Kamen rider Kiva in volume two now then let the show begin **

"I was never here" Normal speak

"_I should show mercy.' Thought._

"**Final Round" powers, other rider powers, guns and swords**

Here is no one left to trust, erase a lie, one that I can see!

(There is left this enormous burn, for there's left to remain)

I am walking through, watching what's left)

Shows a 4 year alexander in mount Gillian seeing the after math of a massive grim attack after the cave in with a bleeding wound on his arm and back with red steel belt in hand.

Hold me close, this is what I see, emptiness in me

This is how I feel, This is what is real

I can't move back, (What is left in your life)

I can't replace (what is pain in your eyes)\"

13 years latter a 17 year old Alexander is seen looking at a picture of himself 13 years ago three days before it happened smile with a girl with elegant black her and amber eyes a few year older then him he is found in his house with his stepmom Glynda feel sorry for what he has seen.

I crawl my way through every day,

erase your lie (always there for me)

(Give me the thought to pass this behavior; I am walking through fire...)

(Standing alone, I'll burn out these thoughts)

He is now seen staring down a group of terrorist with his belt on and then slides in the buckle his armor and coat come out of thin air that looks rust brown with two guns in hand behind him are the other riders with their backs turned to him a few look back hoping that he will be given help and the chance to give him some upgrades back in front shows dia shocker.

Walk me through, this is what I see, emptiness in me

This is how I feel, this is what is real

I can't move back, (What is left in your life?)

I can't replace (What is pain in, pain in this life)

(Pain in this life)

Shift to alexander at beacon as a support to Team rwby with him in the dorm room being to only guy their Blake telling him that he is not the only one alone and he is not anymore with his pet tiger beside him

This is all that is left for me

Hold me close, this is what I see, emptiness in me

This is how I feel, This is what is real

I can't move back, (What is left in your life)

I can't replace (what is pain in your eyes)

Show team RWBY And Alexander sounded by grim Blake wearing Black blade and Alexander in his red steel but in high noon which looks like it has taken a beating with other powered up states active from Cosmic from Fouzer to Supa from OOO and Extreme from Double and his now unchained weapons in hand in wrist blade mode as he and Team Rwby run at the grim just as they dodge and attack from ball of dark energy from above them.

This is what I see, emptiness in me

This is how I feel, this is what is real

I can't move back, (What is left in your life)

I can't replace (what is pain in your eyes)

Show the till RWBY with Red steel showing is the names seem the fade in

As Ruby kept on falling and alexander being a bit paralyzed at the time tried to put up a dimensional curtain to aim straight at Yang but was stopped when out of nowhere Jaune came flying in." What the fuck where did he come from." Alexander asked as he looked at yang then to Blake who shrugged. "Wait where is Weiss." Alexander asked Ruby but did not get the answer when a Ursa came out of nowhere and fell down dead with a hyper active girl followed by the same boy he felt sorry for." Nora never do that again." The boy said to the now named Nora he vanished and is now at the ruins and she stared sing something but he could not hear as the pain was somewhat there and the chains to his sealed guns kept retain for some odd reason. "Nora!" Shouted the boy. "Coming Ren." Nora said to the now named Ren as he walked up to them and Red steel did the same. "Fuck I only have 1 and a quarter of a power tank left." He said and yang looked at him "Well you should not have fallen out of the sky." She said back get Ren and Nora to look at him. Then out of nowhere a amazon looking girl with red hair came running for her life with a Deathstalker on her tail which made Yang lost her cool and told everyone to calm down for a second. Ruby where is Weiss?" Red steel asked once more. "We left her up in the air whanging for her life on a Nevermore." Ruby said which caused him to look up with a sniper rifle and saw her hanging on the claw of said grim. "Who could you two leave me up here?!" She asked them. "I asked if you want to go through a dimensional curtain but you said no so Ruby said why not we just jump!" He said as they looked at her for an answer. "Ok set on up for me and have on the ground!" She yelled back and the she let got and felt dizzy by going through it and was flung straight at Yang he caught her "Thanks and I feel dizzy." Weiss said to him. "You are welcome and sorry for that it happens when people got through it." He said and went to give her a aspirin for the dizziness. "Thanks a lot and why do you have them with you?" She asked him. "It is because of that side effect for people who are not use it for example Yang and Ruby got use it." He said then when they were not looking Ruby ran at the Deathstalker while the nevermore fired its feathers at her which made her mess up and got her flung by the Deathstalker pincers when she tried again she got her hood stuck to the ground by the nevermore feather. "Shit Red steel said and ran off at the same time as yang to save her. As the Deathstalker got ready to strike with its tail when the tail got close a white blur after the two tried to reach out and yelled Ruby's name. As the tail got closer Ruby's World went dark until she heard Ice form and heard Weiss voice. "You are so childish, dimwitted, and hyperactive, and do not get me started with your fighting style…" She said and looked at Red style who face palmed. "Look who's talking." He said to her. "Ok then and I can be difficult but if we are going to do this we are going to have to do this together but I am sorry." She said as the two walked back the rest after Ruby hugged Yang and red steel.

Over at beacon with Glynda and Ozpin

"Ozpin Which team shall Alex be a part of?" Glynda asked him as they watched the vid feed but she smiled seeing what Ozpin is going to do." He shall be support for team RWBY but he will be in a room full of girls." Ozpin said to her. "I understand and so will he you are just trying to give him away to change and find help for a hidden war that some of us know and also we are looking for the other belts and buckles I just hope when we do it is in time." She said to him as they counted to watch with a mystery third figure with them. Some riders have chosen to give him and the other unknown riders that will help him copes that are just as powerful as the origins to him when Dia shocker sends their men here and other riders will come to help with me of course lending a helpful hand." Said the man in a pink, white, and black armor combo with the helmet having a card like that are sideways the same for his shoulder pads, his belt have a red jewel in the middle with 13 insignias around it and a card booker at his hip. "Thank you decade for the info and not looking to harshly on my stepsons actions." Glynda said to the now named rider who used to same semblance as Red steel but much more different. "You are welcome he is doing this because he is answering to the calls that us rider do not answer which is to kill corrupted humans he is the one that is doing it which I am grateful but till next time I might come back with help in the near future." He said a walked through it and vanished

Back with the red steel and co

After Jaune and Ruby got their respective chess pieces Red steel turned around and zoomed in with his helmets sight and saw the ice cracking. "Guys we better get out of here fast the ice is not going to last and the Nevermore is circling around of another pass." Red steel said get everyone getting ready to run for it. "Time to run." Ren said agreeing with Red steel with what he said which everyone did and they got out of the forest behind the Ruins and got the more ruins the are a bit more spread out. As they got to the outside ruins the Nevermore landed on the tower overlooking the emerald forest. "Shit it has us cornered." Red steel said looking at the grim just as he said that the Deathstalker come out of the woods while he and Nora shot at the nevermore red steel used a machine gun while nora used Maghlnar as it got close to them Red steel dimensional curtained his way to the rest while Weiss got Nora and used a glyph to air step out of the way as they got closer to the tower the Nevermore flew of to get rid of the bridge leaving Ruby Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Red steel on one side of the bridge while the rest are fighting to Deathstalker.

With Ruby and co that are fighting the nevermore (play red like roses part 2)

As the girls and one boy got to high ground they swathe nevermore coming straight at them." Shit it is heading straight at us." As red steel said that he switched his assault rifle for a new set of guns. "Well then let's give it everything we got." Yang said which got everyone readying their weapons. "Ok then **Sub machine guns." ** Red steel said and out came the smgs which no one is asking where do they come from. As they aimed at the grim the fired with various way is hitting it and it shrugged the hit off like they were nothing and destroyed where thy are at the tower. As that went on and fell the girls got up with their own way Ruby looked at what she think might help them get rid of the nevermore then heard Red steel shot out two new weapons so he can get up. **"Chain scythes and sniper rifle." **And the he used the chain scythes to pull himself up after they were thrown and stuck to the two still standing pillars. Then Ruby got a plan and went to Weiss and told her. "That might work." And ran off to the downed Grimm and freeze the tail and which red steel saw what they are planning and went to his spot right win the middle of the pillars and readied his finisher when the time is right. As Weiss got back after Yang got ready with Blake they shouted at Red steel "Now!" Which he took aim and said two words. **Final Round." ** And fired at one of the wings and took it off followed by Ruby he hooked the head a slammed it to the cliff rocks behind it but did not stop as she ran up with the help of Weiss's glyphs and her crescent rose as she fired every round she has and took off the head as she reached the top. "Red steel how many guns and swords do you have." Weiss asked as they looked at Ruby. "I have no clue." He answered which Weiss accepted

Fade to the ampathuter

After the two teams a leaders were announced Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, and Alex went up on stage. "Ruby rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna you four shall be known as Team RWBY with the support help from Alexander Hope and the leader is Ruby." Ozpin said to them which got them looking at the leader and support. "I am not a pervert so no false accusation." Alexander said to the girls who gave a sigh of relief then out of where Tex pounced him and licked him then his stepmom hugged him which everyone laughed then shut up when they saw the look of death and one thing went through their head, "It must run in the family"

**Hope you liked the chapter if so please fav and follow as you now I own the oc not the kamen rider franchise and RWBY No flames and till next time bye bye.**


	6. Chapter 6 Dagde andthe burden

Chapter five the badge and the burden

**Here is the next chapter hope** **you like after this the wild cards will e in play and the other riders will be coming the help out Red steel and co so then now that this is out of the way let's begin!**

"I was never here" Normal speak

"_I should show mercy.' Thought._

"**Final Round" powers, other rider powers, guns and swords**

Here is no one left to trust, erase a lie, one that I can see!

(There is left this enormous burn, for there's left to remain)

I am walking through, watching what's left)

Shows a 4 year alexander in mount Gillian seeing the after math of a massive grim attack after the cave in with a bleeding wound on his arm and back with red steel belt in hand.

Hold me close, this is what I see, emptiness in me

This is how I feel, This is what is real

I can't move back, (What is left in your life)

I can't replace (what is pain in your eyes)\"

13 years latter a 17 year old Alexander is seen looking at a picture of himself 13 years ago three days before it happened smile with a girl with elegant black her and amber eyes a few year older then him he is found in his house with his stepmom Glynda feel sorry for what he has seen.

I crawl my way through every day,

erase your lie (always there for me)

(Give me the thought to pass this behavior; I am walking through fire...)

(Standing alone, I'll burn out these thoughts)

He is now seen staring down a group of terrorist with his belt on and then slides in the buckle his armor and coat come out of thin air that looks rust brown with two guns in hand behind him are the other riders with their backs turned to him a few look back hoping that he will be given help and the chance to give him some upgrades back in front shows dia shocker.

Walk me through, this is what I see, emptiness in me

This is how I feel, this is what is real

I can't move back, (What is left in your life?)

I can't replace (What is pain in, pain in this life)

(Pain in this life)

Shift to alexander at beacon as a support to Team rwby with him in the dorm room being to only guy their Blake telling him that he is not the only one alone and he is not anymore with his pet tiger beside him

This is all that is left for me

Hold me close, this is what I see, emptiness in me

This is how I feel, This is what is real

I can't move back, (What is left in your life)

I can't replace (what is pain in your eyes)

Show team RWBY And Alexander sounded by grim Blake wearing Black blade and Alexander in his red steel but in high noon which looks like it has taken a beating with other powered up states active from Cosmic from Fouzer to Supa from OOO and Extreme from Double and his now unchained weapons in hand in wrist blade mode as he and Team Rwby run at the grim just as they dodge and attack from ball of dark energy from above them.

This is what I see, emptiness in me

This is how I feel, this is what is real

I can't move back, (What is left in your life)

I can't replace (what is pain in your eyes)

Show the till RWBY with Red steel showing is the names seem the fade in

After the intention finished and the teams are made Team RWBY started to get ready but not Weiss as she is still asleep then out of nowhere ruby got a whistle just as Alexander got out of the bath room with a glass of water for his med Ruby blew the whistle scaring Weiss at the same time Tex who landed in Yang's arms crushing her. "I know how you feel Alex." She said weakly as Tex got of her and walked to the door. "Why did you use the whistle?" Weiss asked her. "Well we still have to unpack and decorate the room but not Alex he finished last night his side which looks good and where did you find the mini fridge." Ruby said to Weiss but asked Alexander about the mini fridge. "I ordered it three weeks ago and asked Ozpin if I can get it shipped to here and he said yes and you already know of my medications." As Weiss went past Alexander she saw a scar like wound on his wrist right before he placed his leather fingerless gloves on. As Weiss got on in the school uniform which is brown and striped button up shirt and skirt with black socks, tan shoes and a bow tie Alexander has the male version. "Why do you have a scar like wound?" Weiss asked freezing him, Ruby, Yang and Blake. "Have you heard what happened in mount Gillian 13 years ago?" He asked her. "Yes." She said back as they nearly finished decorating the room apart from Alexander's portion. "What the you lived through a massive Grimm attack when they were trying to expand. "She said looking at him as he was trying not to look sad because of the memory. "I am going ahead it is almost time for class to start." Alexander said as he left breaking the sad mod in the room. Which got them looking at him going out then into a full sprint. As they saw him they did the same thing running past Prof Goodwitch and Ozpin with Tex walking to the two teachers as they saw them running.

In prof Ports room

As they got to ports class and started to listen to his lesson which started to become rambling about his past Alexander has been trying his best to listen but his back felt like it was on fire for some reason which Yang has seen him trying his best to pay attention. "Alex you ok?" Yang asked. "No my back feels like it is on fire." When Blake looked at him she could visibly see him sweating a storm the other two did not see it. "Hey yang he is starting to sweat a storm." When Blake told her that she saw some of Alexander's hair sticking to his skin. Then it hit her. "Shit Blake did you rush Alex so you can use to bath room?" Yang asked her. "No what about Ruby." Blake asked back. "She would never and it cannot be me so it must be…"that is when Yang looked at Weiss who looked a bit mad. "Weiss." Yang said which got her to look at her." What?" She asked. "Did you rush Alex out of the bath room when you went did you?" Yang asked back. "Yes of course I did a guy should not spend two or three hours in there." She said "Well Weiss he needs to take his meds a pill for the pain and a lotion that stops his back from burning in pain which is happening right now look at him." Yang said just in time to hear a smack on the table that got prof port to look at him team JNPR, and the rest of Rwby and others "Oh my what happened to him?" Port asked as he ran to see the passed out Alexander. "His back injury started to heat up to the point he started to sweat and to this Weiss got him out of the bathroom right before he applied the med lotion it might still be burning but he cannot feel it but he is going to have to be taken back to our team dorm room and have someone apply the cream on the wound at most two or three times." That is when Blake walked to her passed out teammate. "Where does he keep the cream at?" Blake asked yang as she put his arm around her neck and lifted him. Right beside his bed if it is not there in the mine fridge to keep cool." Yang said to her. "Ok thanks." Blake said to her.

With the passed out Alexander and Blake

As the two got the their dorm room Blake placed him on his back and started to take of his shirt and under shirt and found one of his wounds she looked at it as she flipped him and was surprised that it still looks fresh but the length made her wonder if he can still fight without a problem. As she finally got him on his back and moved his head to the side so he can breathe she gasped at the wound on his back the look of it was circular and irregular at the same time as it was gaged at some points like his Shoulder blades and hip like his arm but the scar is a wide straight line looking more close like a real one but still has the gaged look at the shoulder and wrist. After that she started to look for the cream when she looked in the fridge she found it and got it out when she took of the lid she scooped good amount with her finger and rubbed it on his back and when she need more she did the same and did three more times when she finished she left to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat a get some for him when she leaves to check on him. When she got back later that with Yang they found Alexander awake on his back with a soaked towel on his head. "Hey Alex how are you feeling?" Yang asked him as she left a foam container of food for him. "Fine now and sorry for what happened." He said as he went to re damp the towel when he got back out Weiss is sitting at her bed looking a bit said then Ruby. "can you put a shirt on please you are going to give someone a nosebleed." Yang said looking at Blake who may not be drooling at him. "Ok then." He said as he put on his pajama shirt and then went to eat his food when Weiss and gave a bottle of water. "Sorry for what I did next time I will wait." She said and went to the bathroom to take a bath so Blake walked over to him. As he ate they got to know each other better but as yang watched a listened to them she got an idea that might work to help them be a cute couple and help him change for the better as Tex came in and jumped on to the bed and found Blake talking with Alexander and helping him with his homework she yawned just as Weiss came out in her night gown and scared her. Weiss remembered that Tex is tamed and walked on and looked back at Alexander who is now reapplying his med lotion and on his arm the his back she guessed he took the pills and went to sleep but as everyone ruby stayed up working on her homework when Yang chuckled evilly only to be hit by a pillow thrown by Ruby and shut up but went to sleep.

Somewhere in vale

In a abandoned building a dimensional curtain come in to view just like decades but instead of him to other figures came out a man with an all-black suit with a white undershirt and tie with a doll on his arm and for some reason his eyes glowed purple. The on beside his is wear a dark blue helmet chest and arm armor his legs are dark red and his waist has a drive but it seem more evil and in his hand he is caring a harpoon that is pure red for a weapon. "It looks like we are her doctor Maki." Said the all dark themed man. "why yes we are now let's see if we can find a way for me to make a few yummy for us ok dark rider Neptune." Said the now named Maki. "Ok but I heard that this world might have a rider so be careful." Said the now named Neptune to Dc Maki. "Ok now let's begin." He said as the two walked into dark night with Maki's eyes glowing purple and Neptune's eyes glowing an eerie yellow.

**I hope you like the way I tried to descried Doctor Maki and Neptune both who are from Kamen rider ooo's world My Oc will also have the power of terror combo to but it will be changed as in instead of destruction it will want to keep things safe but it will still be a dangerous one after this two are down I will put Double in next near the end of Volume one but Red steel will have both sides of doubles gala memories even the single forms and fang so and as you know I only on the OC Alexander hope and not RWBY and Kamen rider so please follow and leave a fav and review but NO FLAMES and till next time Bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 New faces and enemies

Chapter 6 new enemies and faces

**Here is the next chapter hope you like and also I have decide that his armor is able to combine the three rider powers he will get and use them without a problem and for example fang and the power of terror but also he will call them mix combos "MC" for short But with that out of the way let the story begin.**

"I was never here" Normal speak

"_I should show mercy.' Thought._

"**Final Round" powers, other rider powers, guns and swords**

Here is no one left to trust, erase a lie, one that I can see!

(There is left this enormous burn, for there's left to remain)

I am walking through, watching what's left)

Shows a 4 year alexander in mount Gillian seeing the after math of a massive grim attack after the cave in with a bleeding wound on his arm and back with red steel belt in hand.

Hold me close, this is what I see, emptiness in me

This is how I feel, This is what is real

I can't move back, (What is left in your life)

I can't replace (what is pain in your eyes)\"

13 years latter a 17 year old Alexander is seen looking at a picture of himself 13 years ago three days before it happened smile with a girl with elegant black her and amber eyes a few year older then him he is found in his house with his stepmom Glynda feel sorry for what he has seen.

I crawl my way through every day,

erase your lie (always there for me)

(Give me the thought to pass this behavior; I am walking through fire...)

(Standing alone, I'll burn out these thoughts)

He is now seen staring down a group of terrorist with his belt on and then slides in the buckle his armor and coat come out of thin air that looks rust brown with two guns in hand behind him are the other riders with their backs turned to him a few look back hoping that he will be given help and the chance to give him some upgrades back in front shows dia shocker.

Walk me through, this is what I see, emptiness in me

This is how I feel, this is what is real

I can't move back, (What is left in your life?)

I can't replace (What is pain in, pain in this life)

(Pain in this life)

Shift to alexander at beacon as a support to Team rwby with him in the dorm room being the only guy their Blake telling him that he is not the only one alone and he is not anymore with his pet tiger beside him

This is all that is left for me

Hold me close, this is what I see, emptiness in me

This is how I feel, This is what is real

I can't move back, (What is left in your life)

I can't replace (what is pain in your eyes)

Show team RWBY And Alexander sounded by grim Blake wearing Black blade and Alexander in his red steel but in high noon which looks like it has taken a beating with other powered up states active from Cosmic from Fouzer to Supa from OOO and Extreme from Double and his now unchained weapons in hand in wrist blade mode as he and Team Rwby run at the grim just as they dodge and attack from ball of dark energy from above them.

This is what I see, emptiness in me

This is how I feel, this is what is real

I can't move back, (What is left in your life)

I can't replace (what is pain in your eyes)

Show the till RWBY with Red steel showing is the names seem the fade in

It has a been a few weeks since Alexander passed out due to Weiss being inpatient with him but things have got better for him and the same can be said for her and Ruby as they are the lunch room eating Alexander ate whatever he liked and drunk a Cher wine or a bottle of water. "So Alex did you hear what is happening in town?" Weiss asked him "Yeah some weird looking monster is seen destroying things for cars to building even a ship but the weird thing is it seem to be in two places they saw it looks female but others saw male." Alexander said which Blake to look at him. "How do you even know that?" She asked in turn Yang and ruby along with JNPR looked at him. "I am a Headhunter and feared because I have the habit of killing which is tied to my past." He said sheepishly. Do you want to talk about it?" Pyrraha asked him. "No thanks it is real sensitive subject for me.

With Prof Ozpin and Goodwitch

As the two ate lunch and watched the news videos of the past few days but saw something that is over looked two civilians just watching the destruction and not running as if they sent it. Just then they heard the sound of a dimensional curtain opening They saw decade out of armor in a Photographers outfit with two others following him Both with different hair and same eye color but they are not related one is older while the other one is younger the younger one hair is dirty brown, eyes are blue outfit is a travelers one but a bit odd as in his shirt a multi colored and big for him pants are baggy and tucked in to his boots. The man beside him has jet Blake hair and brown eyes his outfit is a biker one but he is caring a case with him which got him some odd looks for the two Professors. "Decade who are this two?" Glynda asked. "My real name is Tsukasa kade Tuskasa for short and this two are Eiji and Date but their rider names are OOO's and Birth." Tuskasa said to them." So what is inside of the briefcase?" Ozpin asked" Oh this will it is an upgrade for Alexander's belt it lets him use medals like Eiji here even this here the powered up ones but the purple one he should use as a last resort because it will enhances his instinct but it is toned done so he can be sane the same with the sword's that Eiji is caring." Date said showing them the medals they are red blue green, gray, yellow and the different shades matching up. "I guess the other two are the same but for the other belts once they are found." Date said handing over the item to them when he saw the new report his eyes widen at the same time Eiji's. Those two are Doctor Maki and Neptune." The two said. "And who are those four?" Decade asked looking at team CFVY." That is team CFVY they took a mission a few days a go and are here to report but since they are here a can you guys pleas take this to team RWBY's room and put it on Alexander's bed." Ozpin asked them which they did.

After school in team RWBY's dorm.

As the team got back happy for no homework because of the weekend as they came in a sat down Alex sat on something a jumped up in pain. "OW what the fuck did I sit on?" Alexander asked that is when Ruby saw a sword, a weird looking belt buckle, and medals one with colors with a gold out line and ones that are pure gray. "Hey Alex what are these?" Ruby asked get Weiss, Blake, and yang to see what is on his bed even Tex. "I think these are from another Kamen rider OOO's by the look of it." Alexander said get confused looks. "Who?" Yang asked. "OOO"s his is a human from another dimion who travels around the world and has a good, inncent heart his power's come from this medal or O medals the colors have a unqine power that is connect to the images you see on themthe grays are just power based and help out by give the sword you see scaning charge or triple even double while the O medal's just need to be scanned but the purple are not safe to use as in it enhances instinct's to kill and destroy but the weapon it has is a hybrid ax gun which is cqb based and can go long range. He explained to them which they understood since he told them he is a black sheep amongst The Kamen rider for what he does even they did not like the fact that there are evil Kamen rider or Dark rider." SO Alex put on red steel then the new buckle right beside it maybe it will take it." Blake said. "Ok." He said back And actving his armor After that he put on the O drive and his right-side which is accepted but the armor but it rebooted the hud showed a three coin slots. "Ok it took it and the Heads up Display has changed." Alexander said "The what?" Weiss asked. "The HUD in other words." Alexander said to them as he deactivated his armor. "I am planning to go to town and see what is causing this and stop it but I have a feeling on who is here because of the medals and the sittings of the monster and you know about the other riders and who they fight well the ones her right now are Greed's and one of them has their foot hem solders are yummy so the and by the look of them Doctor Maki is here the greed of destroying." He said looking at them.

The next day

It was Saturday morning and alexander is in town looking for the yummies When he saw a motorcycle he found the reminded him of decade which means ether dia shocker is aiming for here or two other rider villains found his world and are trying to take over.' Great this proves my point but the ride vender's are her two but where are the…'just then he heard a lot of people running a scream along with so explosions. As he ran to the a warehouse parking lot he found the yummies along with two other and by the looks of it one of them sent it and they are waiting for someone to show up. Then out of nowhere Team CDVY and his team along with JNPR came running to him Weiss with a medal holder as they got there they saw the monsters which they guessed are the Yummies a it even helped team CFVY and JNPR now knew thanks to his team telling them on the way. Hey guys." Jaune said as he saw Alexander looking at the yummies. So what are you going to do Alex?" Velvet asked only to hear nothing when she turned her head to see if he was there he was not there when she look back at the yummies she saw him standing right in front of them with the medal holder Weiss had in his hand Blake started to get worried because she is starting to fall in love with Alexander and did not want him to die.

With Alexander

As he walked ti the yummies he looked at them and guessed he is going to need a combo that with change gravity then he slotted the all gray medals and waited to change into Red steel before he used the medals. "Hey you jackasses why don't you stop before I send you ten feet in the ground with a grenade shoved up your asses." He said getting the two yummies to look at him "and you are?" the female looking one asked. "I am Kamen rider Red steel." Alexander said put the buckle on and his armor showed up scaring the two and not too far away Doctor Maki and Neptune are scared to they heard what he does and knew what he said is true.

With the others

Team CFVY are looking at Alexander even Coco and she knew about the armor's but she has never seen one in person let alone in action but right now she is seeing one and the same for her team.

Back with Red steel

As he got ready to fight the yummies he saw two other people get tossed out of the warehouse and not too far behind other Kamen riders. "Well if it isn't Decade it has been a long time and the other two are?" he said to him while his team and the others looked at the other three Kamen rider and Yang is holding back Ruby because she is got cihbi mode. "The other two are OOO's and Birth and I am here to help and so are them for now but others will come so be ready but right now you go against Neptune while me, OOO's, and Birth will face Doctor Maki, and the two yummies." Decade said to Red steel as they got ready.

Red steel vs Neptune (play fragments and pieces)

As Red steel looked at Neptune he started to think what weapon he can use the can be the most effective. As he ran at Neptune he went with heave hitting weapons and called out what he needed. **"Twin great sword, Heavy machine gun." ** He said as the weapons he said came out of thin air as he grabbed the swords he swung at Neptune trying to cut him but was blocked by Neptune's weapon. "What the where did that come from. "He said but was answered by a knee to the guts then swatted away by the blunt side and hit a bunch of barrels. Man that hurt like hell I better finish him off fast." red steel said that is when he took out purple medals slotted them in as he scanned them the scanner said the names of the medals. **"Ptera, Tricera, Tyranno!"** when everyone heard that the saw the same medals show up around him as holograms and then slammed on to the armor coat but the coat changed from what it looks like to having cuts, and bite marks he then took of his coat and the armor has changed to having purple lines and silver white colors the armor even changed in style the helmet got the look of a winged dino, the chest and arms changed to the shoulders having horned tips on the that are in the shaped of a pyramid with a yellow crystal on them the same with the helmet the arms a triceratops head gantlets the same crystal horns, but the legs look somewhat the same the only thing the has changed is the extra thigh armor and the boot got claws on them. The scanner then said the combos full name **"Putotyra!" ** that is when he took a knee and sent his arm straight into the ground making cracks in the proses which then glowed purple and pull out an ax with a purple blade that has a t-rexes mouth open and three handles one behind the blade, one beneath and, a lower one at the end of a purple see through barrel. " Ok then now this is more like it." He said looking at the armor change.

With Ruby and co

Everyone watching the fight are aw struck at the change of armor and what it looks like now with other powers even the some teacher's from beacon like Ozpin, Glynda, Port, and Obleck he started to rwrite what the armor looks like with the medals power and the coat change but oddly the chain weapons are still on. He even noted the weapon that is in Red steel's hand.

Back to the fight

As red steel looked at Neptune he noticed that he is not fazed so he decided to run at him and at the same time he called out a weapon. **"Battle axe." ** And it came as he got closer he went for the belt hoping Neptune will block the attack which he did so he then swung the battle axe at his arm and cut making him bleed cell medals but he did not stop as he grabbed Neptune leg and slammed him into the ground so many times that you could hear him yelling for him to stop. That is when he was tossed in the air so Red steel use the flight powers of Ptera and flew after him to use the tail divider and hit him back to the ground and followed up by dive kicking Neptune in the guts which left an imprint of a t-rex on the ground. "Ok then so you know how to use them but you have now finisher but I do so say good bye." Neptune said trying to take Red steel down with him. That is when he heard Red steel say something a moved his arm to the medal scanner. "that is my line **Scanning charge Final round!" ** He slotted a medal on the T-rex ax and it made a gulp sound but he put it on his arm and Said **"Tank head." ** And one showed up covering his lower arm and the scanning charge has become a take shell when he pulled the inside trigger he fired a pure purple round at Neptune and killed him and destroyed Neptune's medals but not the cell medals.

Song end

After alexander finished his fight he found the other fight three had already finished and are looking at him. "What are you guys looking at?" He looked at everyone who is looking at him. "You just pulled out a tank head and lifted it like it was nothing so do not what us!" Yang yelled at him trying to get over the shock of what she just saw. "Hey what when _'I said my armor lets me use a wide and unthinkable weapons guns and swords' _ What do you think I mean by that." He said back at Yang. "He has a point their Yang because the Red steel armor weapons it has is unknown because of that it is dangerous in the wrong hands we just saw one of the destructive weapons." Ozpin said as he noticed the armor going away and but the belt and the OOO driver still on. When Alexander looked at Coco he felt uncomfortable from the way she is looking at him. Um Coco are you ok?" Yang asked. "Yes why did you ask me and not Ruby who is passed out?" Coco said pointing at Ruby who is on the ground. "We know why she is but you on the other hand have the three members backing away for you when you started to broil." Yang said looking at her. "Sorry it is just that I have never seen the red steel armor I person let alone in action.[" She as they turned around the other riders are looking at them. "Thanks OOO's for the upgrade." He said looking at him." "You're welcome senpi but the cell medals here are for you too so please take them." OOO's said "Ok and decade next time you are here let me know so I can be a bit more prepared." He said to his fellow rider. "good point." He then walked away opening his own dimensional Curtain which got His team CFVY, and JNPR off guard. "What the you have same semblances Alex." Yang said. "Yes we do but mine is much more different then his and I guesses he told you guys why I am right." Everyone nodded yes "Good till next time Alexander hope." Decade said going through what he set up and left them. "Ok then by OOO''S and birth." Alexander said to them. "Nice to meet you and till next time see yah." Eiji said with Date following him as they left Ruby looked at the pile of medals. "So where are you going to keep them Alex?" Ruby asked. "So who wants to go safe shopping?" He asked back "It is better then nothing." Blake said after she got back to reading her book. "What about the cell Medals?" Weiss asked hoping the see what else they can do. "I can open my dimensional curtain to our dorm but we must not let them and the cell medals touch the core medals and in other words that is why I need the safe that and a few plastic bags." He said as they left to town and get what is need.

**Sorry for the long wait I am trying to get the and three others updated but I am have writers block for 'The chaos hunter' and the 'hybrid link' so I hope you understand and please Fav follow and Review which by the way means NO FLAMES till next time bye bye!**


End file.
